


Things Have A Way Of Working Out

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Falice - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa
Summary: Penny Peabody wants blood, and she won't stop until she gets it.Putting FP Jones' two most valuable things in his life all in danger does not seem like a good idea.Will his serpents and Alice Cooper work together to bring back Toni Topaz?





	Things Have A Way Of Working Out

“FP Jones, took you long enough” Penny Peabody said slyly over the phone. “Where is she? where is Toni?” He said nervously- FP Jones never got nervous, but when it came to one of his serpents, he would die before he’d let anything happen to them.

“Oh, calm down! She’s right here, say hi Topaz” he heard a muffled sound of someone, he assumed was Toni, his heart started beating faster, Jughead had a confused look on his face, he made a face as to reassure him everything is fine and he went outside to continue the call.

“Want do you want, Penny? Spill it” he was running out of patience, his left leg bouncing up and down repeatedly, “I want to destroy you like you destroyed me, FP” she said coldly “and I know you love nothing more than those backstabbing serpents of yours, well except…” she stopped “what, what anything?” he replied quickly. “I don’t want Topaz anymore, I want Smith” his heart was now pounding in his chest uncontrollably “I want Alice Smith” he could feel the smile forming on her lips and he hated nothing more than her at this moment, but before he could say anything else, she hung up.

“Shit, shit, shit, no no no!” he put his head in his hands and tried to think of a way out of this mess, he wasn’t going to leave one of his serpents to die with this cold-blooded woman that wanted revenge more than anything, and he was damn sure not going to give her Alice, not after everything. 

“I have to warn her, I have to- I have to…” he was scared, insanely scared and he cursed himself for not being a better man, a better serpent. 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Jughead was at the door, a worried look plastered on his face. “no- nothing, Jug. I’m going to figure this out. Whatever you do, don’t leave this trailer, do you hear me boy?” and with that FP was on his motorcycle speeding away. 

Jughead ignored his father’s wishes, and even though it’d kill him if he disappointed him again, he had to save his friend.

“Sweet Pea? We have an emergency” 

A knock, two, three. “Shit” he thought “I’m late”, he was ready to leave when a flustered Alice Smith opened the door.

“FP, is everything okay?” she said worriedly, he let out a long relieved sigh “Alice” he said her name like it was a prayer “Alice you need to come with me. Is anyone home?” 

“What- no, no. Betty’s spending the night at Veronica’s, what’s going on?” he could see that she was as worried as he was, but he couldn’t tell her. Not now, not here. 

“Hop on” was all he said.

“We know she’s in Riverdale” Sweet Pea said “and we know Peabody, so it’d be easy to detect where she’d take her” Fangs added.

“Where we sliced her arm” Jughead whispered, his eyes wide in realization. “What?” Fangs asked “that’s where she’d take her, she’d want us to suffer exactly where we made her suffer” Sweet Pea continued Jughead’s sentence as if reading his mind, “And we know Penny loves revenge, so we’d better be quick” and with that they all hopped on their motorcycles and were on their way.

“FP why are we here?” Alice looked at the Whyte Wyrm in confusion, “I mean, I know I have been embracing my Serpent side but why am I here on a Wednesday night?” 

“Penny is out to get you” FP said, refusing to make eye contact. “What? Why?” she replied, confused “I mean sure we weren’t the best of friends-” “You despised each other” he interrupted “But that was years ago, I haven’t heard from her in twenty five years after I set her motorcycle on fire” Alice said looking guilty but proud. 

“It’s- it’s not about you, it’s about me” he saw the confused look on her face that asked him to say more, so he did, “she’s holding Topaz hostage, she said she wants revenge, on me” he still wouldn’t look at her in the eyes “the only way she’d let my serpents go is if she got you” he whispered the last part, as if scared of what her reaction may be.

“Why me?” was all she could say, her voice was soft and low.

“It’s- it’s because you were… It’s because I loved you.” he said boldly, his voice over a whisper “Penny thinks this way she can get her revenge on me. I’m sorry Allie, I’m sorry I involved you in this” he sounded genuinely sorry, a ghost of a smile formed on her lips “It’s not your fault” she told him, still trying to process all this.

A moment of silence passed before she spoke, she sounded like the sassy northsider that told him to get the hell out of her neighborhood a few years back “that bitch can come at me whenever she wants, I’d like to remind her who the real serpent queen is”, he smiled, a genuine smile that she’d agree looked gorgeous on him, “that’s my girl” FP said in a playful way but Alice still felt something melt inside her.

“Jug, are you sure this is where they are? We’ve been searching for half an hour” Sweet Pea said as he looked around holding a flashlight. 

“This has to be it, it has to” Jughead replied, mostly to himself. 

“Guys” Fang’s voice was over a whisper. “Maybe if we came in the morning it’s be easier” Sweet Pea suggested. “Guys” a little louder this time. “Are you crazy, Sweet Pea? We’re not leaving here without Toni” Jughead replied. “GUYS!” Fangs finally shouted, “Look!” all the heads turned towards where Fangs was pointing and there they saw it- a small fire and around it were two men wearing black holding guns, a blonde middle-aged woman with a knife, and a girl tied up- Toni.

All three were too shocked for words, until Fangs spoke “We need to call for back up, the rest of the serpents”.

“We can’t involve them in this, someone might get hurt, I can’t risk that” Jughead answered. “We have no other choice” Sweet Pea said, stunned, “call Tall Boy”

“Why here?” She asked. “Well, I can’t keep you home, that’s the first place she’d look, my trailer seems too predictable. She’d never suspect you’d be here, not after all these years” FP answered, offering her a beer, she took it gladly.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, then FP spoke, “I’m scared” he said, meeting her eyes for the first time, her eyes widened for a second- she was shocked, FP was never big on emotions, and he never expressed fear, even in his darkest times.

Her face quickly softened and she got up from the stool that she was sitting on and marched over to him and hugged him, it took him a few seconds to hug her back, but when he did he hugged her so tight he thought she’d suffocate, she drew comforting circles on his back and told him it’s going to be okay, “she’d not going to win, FP, not this time, it’s gonna be okay” she said in a low reassuring voice, he experienced deja vu, only then he had been the one comforting her over their deceased son.

“Jones is gonna be so mad at me” Tall Boy shook his head.

“Okay so Sweet Pea and Fangs you distract the scary tall dudes and Tall Boy and the rest of us will go and get Toni” Jughead shared his plan, everyone seemed to be on board.

“What about Penny? Are we gonna let the scary bitch get away?” Asked Fangs, “we can deal with her later, right now we just want Topaz here and safe” replied one of the serpents that came with Tall Boy. 

“Alright let’s go and remember-” Jughead started “In unity there is strength” they all said in union.

“This is never going to wor-” Fangs started but he was interrupted when Sweet Pea fired the gun “run!” he said, and they did, they ran until the fire was no longer visible, and hid there. The silence was not so silent when Sweet Pea’s phone rang- Cheryl Blossom.

As soon as the gun fired, all seven serpents remaining saw the guards and Penny shoot each other looks, quickly after that the guards held their guns out and started to run towards the direction of the sound.

“Coast clear, ready boys?” Tall Boy said after five minutes. “Ready as I’ll ever be” .

FP was pacing around the Wyrm, biting his finger nails- old nervous habit, Alice thought.

“I should call Jughead” he said all of a sudden. “FP, he’s probably at the trailer or at Pop’s, no need to worry yourself.”

He thought about her words for a minute, but shook his head “just for peace of mind” he said

“Jug?” 

“Dad, this is really not a good time, I’ll call you back” Jughead whispered.

“What? Where the hell are you, boy!” FP was getting more worried by the second “did you go looking for Topaz? I told you to leave it!”

“Dad, I gotta go” Jughead hung up, leaving FP dumbfounded.

“He went after her, again” FP said as he sat down, his mind still not wrapped around what had just happened. 

“What do you mean again?” Alice asked.

So he told her, he told her how Jughead sliced her arm and he watched her cringe at that, he told her that that was the reason why he didn’t retire as a serpent and watched her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline, he told her how dangerous Penny can be, and all she said was “we have to go find them. Now!”.

“Shut your phone, Jones, you’re gonna get us caught!” one of the serpents told him. 

Tall Boy saw Toni notice them and he made a shushing motion with his hands, so she remained still and silent, but Penny was too quick “what is it, Topaz, you’ve seen a ghost or something?”

She turned around to see all seven serpents, holding bats and guns, her eyes widened then she laughed, a long, loud laugh “you here to save your princess, little serpents? try again” she smiled slyly and before they knew it the men had come back and started beating the other serpents.

Tall Boy and Jughead exchanged worried looks and quickly fired a gun in the air, which seemed to affect no one but Sweet Pea and Fangs on the other side of the forest.’

“Dude did you hear that?” Fangs shot up “they need us, let’s go!” Sweet Pea said and they both started running back to the direction of the fire.

Three serpents were on the floor, all clearly alive but also defeated, they were groaning in pain and there was blood visible on their bodies. Jughead was fighting the taller man with a bat while Tall Boy was strangling the other, the other serpents were tying Penny up and helping Toni untie.

Penny was screaming at the man that was fighting Jughead, calling him useless and pathetic, which only seemed to anger him more, Tall Boy landed several punches on the other one’s face but got a few bruises of his own, not long after, Sweet Pea and Fangs arrived at the scene both wearing worried looks and holding a knife in their hands.

The man saw them and started firing his gun, everyone ducked down and screams of terror filled the scene.

“Fangs! Down!” Tall Boy ordered, but he was too late, blood started dripping ftom Fangs’ leg and he fell to the ground, “No!” Toni and Jughead said in union.

“Take him! Take him to the hospital, we got this!” Jughead ordered the serpents and Sweet Pea, he seemed to hesitate at first but then looked down at his friend, quickly nodded and left the scene.

Penny was tied up and unable to move or speak, one of the men was on the floor, blooded, and the other was still strangling Jughead, Toni tried to attack him but Tall Boy pulled her back when he saw him pull out a gun.

“One more step and I’ll shoot him! Right in the head!” The man ordered, Toni took a sharp intake of break. “Now” the man continued “you have options” he smiled slyly at them, “you either give us the girl, or the boy gets it”.

“Let him go!” Toni reached out but Tall Boy pulled her back “Topaz, patience” he whispered in her ear.

They heard Penny’s muffled screaming but the man didn’t turn around, he seemed to have enjoyed this game.

“Right, so I take it as in I should shoot the boy?” Jughead’s expression grew more scared every second, the man continued “count with me will ya, sweets? Five, four ,three…”

Toni closed her eyes, Tall Boy turned his face away and Jughead’s tears started streaming down on his face, “Two, one…”

They heard a loud bang, but not a gunshot, they all turned to the scene and there she was, hair curled, short red skirt and a white shirt, lips blood red and a smile on her face, Cheryl Blossom, “Think again next time you want to mess with my girlfriend” Cheryl spoke to the now unconscious man “or my… cousin’s boyfriend”.

“Cheryl!” Toni let out a relieved sigh, tears filling her eyes “how did you-” 

“Being kind of friends with Sweet Pea has it’s perks” she smiled “I’m glad you’re okay” she looked fondly at her girlfriend and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Jughead! Jughead!” FP was practically running towards the boy, Alice following shortly behind. 

“Dad” 

“Boy what the hell where you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed! Apparently you almost did!” FP was yelling at Jughead, but all that Jughead can do now is capture him in a hug, he almost died today, he almost died and now he knew how fragile and precious his life is.

FP hugged him back, he was terrified of losing him, terrified of ruining the one good thing in his life, “I’m glad you’re okay, boy” he whispered in his ear.

“How did you guys know we were here?” Toni asked hugging Cheryl a little tighter at the scene.

“We assumed Fangs told Kevin, which he did, and he told us” Alice replied “where is he anyway?”

The three serpents exchanged a look. Tall Boy spoke first “he got shot”.

“What?!” FP and Alice said in union “Where is he?” “Sweet Pea and the guys took him to the hospital” Jughead said, running a hand through his hair “we better go check up on him”

“But first” FP said walking towards Penny untying and taking the rope out of her mouth so she could talk “what the hell do you want, Penny? Going after my serpents and then my boy? You took it too far, way too far” FP spit out “You can go after me as much as you’d like, let me do these little deeds for you, but the second that you go after the people that I care about the most,” he looked over where Jughead and Alice were standing “it’s game over for you”.

“Care about the most? That boy of yours has done nothing but disappoint you, and that woman that you love so much,” FP felt a blush rise to his cheeks, same for Alice, “she left you for that piece of shit husband of hers, remember? why are you so protective of her when all she ever did was hurt you? you spent days not leaving your bed, drowning your sorrows with alcohol, and now she’s suddenly too good to be messed with?” 

Alice felt tears forming in her eyes, she never knew FP cared about her that much, she left for a better life, so her children won’t have to suffer like she did.

She had always felt a sting of regret every time she looked at him, they had an amazing love- unconditional and unstoppable, he was the love of her life even though she’d never admit it out loud, and on top of all that, she treated him horribly in the past decade or so, right until he helped her and was there for her when no one was, when he held her hand and hugged her through her tears. And then she left Hal, and she realized that what she had always wanted lies in front of her.

“That’s enough Peabody!” yelled Tall Boy “this ends here, you leave us alone, you hear me?” 

“And next time you wanna mess with my girlfriend or my friends, Cheryl Bombshell will come for you ass” Cheryl said in a sassy tone, gave her a sarcastic smile and walked away hand in hand with Toni “let’s go check up on Fangs”.

FP and Alice took Tall Boy’s truck while the younger serpents and Tall Boy took the motorcycle, the way to the hospital was filled with uneasy silence.

“What is it, Al?” FP had asked, he knew her too well, and even if she tried to hide it, he detected her sadness all too well.

“She’s right” she whispered “everything she said was true. I abandoned you, left you and went to built a better life, alone. I was so selfish. And so goddamn mean. Even after that I treated you like shit, and you always, always were there for me, you’re too damn good for me, FP Jones” she couldn’t control the silent tears as they fell, her voice breaking everytime she spoke.

“You did what you thought was best for you. Hell, it was what was best for you, you got Polly and Betty and a good reputation” Alice made a ‘pfft’ sound at that and said “I’ve been pretending I’m someone that I’m clearly not for the past two decades! I pushed everyone I love away! You, Fred, Hermione, we used to be a team remember?”

“The Core Four” He smiled at that thought.

“God. I’ve been a terrible person And Penny Peabody of all people made me realize that. The irony” Alice put her head in her hands.

“You never told me why you two hated each other so much” FP asked her, eyeing her playfully.

“Oh, she had the biggest crush on you. She always warned me about stealing you. Hermione and I TP’d her house one time” she let out a low chuckle at the memory “I knew you’d never cheat on me but I still was jealous anytime I saw you together, and when I left the serpents” and you, she thought “she made it clear that you were officially hers, that’s why I set her motorcycle on fire” she was afraid to meet his eyes so she just looked ahead, but he turned to look at her.

“You were everything to me” he said in a low voice a ghost of a smile on his lips.

She just looked at him and before she could think about what she was doing she leaned in and kissed him “you want us to get in a car accident, Allie?” he said as he put the car in park mode.

He kissed her again, one hand went to cup her cheek and the other slid around her waist.

When they broke apart she had tears in her eyes “I’m not gonna mess this up, not this time” she told him and he held her even tighter.

“Where is he?” Jughead who was now accompanied by Betty asked Toni who was sitting in the waiting room, Cheryl asleep on her shoulder, “lower your voice, Jug” she motioned to Cheryl “he’s fine, thank God, we’ve been waiting for hours here where have you been?” she heard Jughead let out a breath, “I went to get Betty and to Pop’s to clear my head, this has been a rough night” he laughed humorlessly, “where’s Sweet Pea? My dad?” he asked her, Cheryl opened one eye and groaned “Good God, Jughead, even in my sleep you’re annoying” Cheryl said “hello cousin, looking as ravishing as ever”.

“Sweet Pea is at the vending machine, he wants chips, says hospitals got the best” she made a confused face “and your dad is right there” she motioned to the end of the hall where FP Jones sat with Alice’s head in his lap, peacefully sleeping, he was stroking her hair and a tired smile was drawn across his face- they looked happy.

Jughead looked at Betty who had the same confused expression on her face, FP noticed “we’ll explain later, too tired” was all he said.

“He’s getting out in a week, doc says he’s lucky he got shot in the leg- well, as lucky as a person who just got shot can be, and you did the right thing bringing him here” FP told Jughead, he was practically whispering to not wake up the sleeping Alice in his lap, “I’‘m proud of you, son, but never do that again, scared the shit out of me”.

“Mm… Betty?” Alice woke up flustered at the sight of her daughter, “Hey mom, you okay?”

“Weren’t you supposed to spend the nigh at Veronica’s?” 

“Change of plans, Jug needed me.”

“So, care to explain?” she motioned at how she was comfortably cuddled into FP’s side, “what’s there to explain, Elizabeth?” Alice smiled at her daughter “I promise this won’t be weird” was all she managed to say.

Betty, Jughead, Toni and Cheryl all went to Pop’s, it was 3AM and they were tired as hell, but milkshakes and burgers were never a bad idea.

Sweet Pea spent the night sleeping in the armchair in Fangs’ room, Tall Boy stayed too but he didn’t sleep, spent the night getting the boys snacks and chatting up the nurses.

As for FP and Alice, they ended up going to FP’s trailer at 5AM and slept the night cuddled in each other’s arms.

As FP looked at the love of his life sleeping peacefully in his arms, he smiled at the sight and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Things have a way of working out, he thought and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like it!  
> if you have any notes or requests don't hesitate to send them my way! :)


End file.
